Such a Tease!
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas returns to the shed one evening stressed, tired and annoyed after a trying day's work. When Emily sees his cranky mood she decides to playfully tease him, however she does not receive the reaction she was expecting.


It had been a long, hard-working day on Sodor. All the engines had worked hard…especially Thomas. He had been working harder than usual. Aside from his Branch Line run, he had been helping Mavis and Toby at the quarry too. The trucks were also playing their tricks and Thomas had tough efforts to finish work.

That evening, the quarry's work was done and Thomas could now turn in. Although his share of work was finished, he felt rather stressed and a little annoyed. He knew he'd sleep longer than usual but he didn't want Emily to go to too much trouble to let him rest, even though she was happy to do so, and Thomas let her sleep by doing her work afterwards. All he wanted was to relax with Emily and enjoy their nightly kisses and cuddles.

Emily was waiting in Tidmouth Sheds for Thomas to come back, eager to start another night of loving fun with her star. Soon, she heard his whistle and saw him coming into the yards.

"Hello, Thomas!" she whistled. But Thomas didn't answer. He was still in an irritated mood from all he had to deal with.

"Thomas?" Emily asked. Thomas looked up crankily.

"I've not had my best day, Emily," he said, trying to stay calm. "I don't want to talk much about it. All I want is to buffer up to you and enjoy another lovely night."

Emily normally would have immediately welcomed Thomas in and give him quite the pampering…but seeing his cranky mood gave her an idea. She decided to toy with him and tease him.

"Uh…I don't think so," she said. Thomas' heart flinched. How could she say that after he had a tough day?

"What?!" he wheeshed.

"You won't get at me tonight," she teased.

"Why not?!" grumbled Thomas. "I've had a rough day. Let me in!"

"I refuse," chuckled Emily. "You're not being a manly man."

"Well of course not! I'm an engine!"

"Well," said Emily. "Manly men don't cuddle, or ask for kisses."

Thomas sighed annoyingly. "Then what DO they do?" he asked with irritation.

"They take charge," answered Emily.

Emily was really just teasing Thomas in a playful manner, but Thomas thought she was trying to use girl-power just to win. Just before Emily could say "Got ya, just kidding," Thomas decided he'd had enough.

"Hmph!" he huffed and started to reverse. "Have it your way! You can sleep here alone if you don't want to do what we always do!" he wheeshed. This reaction shocked and saddened Emily. She didn't want to provoke her true love at all. She had thought he'd have a little more sense of humor than that, and now she was afraid he was going to leave her by herself…when she was most vulnerable to worrying.

"Hmm…he really must have had it rough," she whispered. She started to follow him.

"Wait, Thomas!" she called. She looked around the yards but couldn't see Thomas. Soon, she reached Knapford Sheds and backed herself in. She hoped he would find her there so she could apologize…and sleep safely with him. Almost right away, he did arrive to see her inside, but he didn't go in yet and was still fuming…but when he saw her troubled expression, he couldn't stay angry.

"Why are you here after refusal? I said sleep alone in Tidmouth Sheds."

"Thomas, please," whispered Emily. "I'm so, so sorry. I was just teasing playfully…When I said I wanted you to take charge…I meant by pushing me into the sheds. And I was going to tell you I was kidding…before you huffed away from me," she said, a tear forming in her eye. This saddened Thomas very badly. He didn't want to make her feel unloved. Even worse, he didn't want her to suffer another nightmare and not have him there to reassure her. As he remembered waking her up from her worst nightmare, a small tear escaped his eye.

"Emily…I'm actually very sorry. I should never have said that. If I did leave you, what if you had another nightmare? Oh, why did I say that? I'm quite a bad engine sometimes…"

"No, Thomas!" cried Emily. "Please don't be mad at yourself! Maybe I should have explained a little more…I never want to provoke you. I couldn't bear to see that happen! I was only trying to be a little tease, to be funny. You didn't think I'd really miss a night with you…kissing you and cuddling you as long as I possibly can?" she added in a smooth tone.

Thomas smiled lightly. "Well, what's a relationship without some teasing? It can be fun," he said. "And I think I'll tease you right now…"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Emily. At first, Thomas did nothing…then suddenly he rushed forward and pushed Emily into the back of the sheds then started licking all over her cheeks, making her squeal and wail with laughter.

"Thomas! Thomas!" squealed Emily. "You're tickling me! That tickles so much!"

"Don't you like being tickled, sweetie?" teased Thomas as he licked her cheeks even more.

"Yes! I love it! Tee-hee-hee! I...Hm-hm-hm! Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Emily. Soon, Thomas stopped and let her catch her breath.

"Oh, Thomas…You're…you're such a tease!" panted Emily.

"So are you…and now that I know you were only teasing…I like it," answered Thomas. "Now, can we do what we always do now?"

"Of course we can, Tommy," whispered Emily. "We'll have a lovely night just like we always do." Then she got an idea.

"Would you like a loving tease?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes…I'd love that, Emily," said Thomas.

"Then give me a closed smile," she said. Thomas did so. Emily slowly opened her mouth and reached out her tongue…and she licked him, not on his cheek, but over his closed lips. It felt so warm, wet and a little slippery to Thomas. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply, his eyes half-shut.

"OK, let's be gentle and loving now," she smiled.

"As you command, my queen," smirked Thomas. He kissed her cheeks and her cute little nose with such gentle love and sweetness. Emily blushed and kept giggling softly as her little prince kissed her. Then Thomas nuzzled his nose on hers and he touched his lips gently to hers. Suddenly, he felt Emily's lips move through his and get hold of his tongue. Just like he did a few times on their anniversary, following Caitlin's rescue and his return from Harwick, Emily began to gently suck on his tongue and kiss it. As Thomas felt Emily kissing his tongue, he moaned loudly and happily. Emily giggled as she released his tongue and gently kissed his lips over and over.

Thomas returned the favor and spent some time kissing Emily's tongue, making her giggle and whimper with delight. After Thomas let go, he spoke up.

"You loved the strawberry taste of my lips on our anniversary, remember?" he asked.

"Yes..." said Emily.

"Well…your lips and tongue are even sweeter than strawberries…so lovely…so delighting…and I love you, Emily, my beautiful emerald angel," whispered Thomas.

Emily's heart fluttered hearing the name she loved so much. "Aww, I love you too, Thomas, my handsome cobalt star," she purred happily.

Their lips met again in beautiful, soft, warm, sweet kisses for another hour until they both began to yawn and their eyes became heavy.

"Well…that was very lovely…and thank you for the tease, Tommy," yawned Emily. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I must thank you for your tease too, Emily," whispered Thomas. "I think that ultimately led to another perfect night."

"I love you, Thomas. Goodnight," whispered Emily as she softly kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Emily. Goodnight," whispered Thomas. He touched his nose to hers and they both fell asleep happily and peacefully.

* * *

Alright, that was short. I thought this would be a nice little idea to do. OK, I said LukexMillie was up next...yeah, you're gonna be waiting awhile as we plan that out, but that is definitely coming next, so just wait for it. So leave your reviews and I'll see you, eventually, with Luke and Millie's story.


End file.
